Talk:Helena
This page originally redirected to the crafters page and I have no idea why. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 04:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Price table for pets would be nice I already bought them all without looking, which are the expensive ones? Might be useful info. : How can you have bought all of them already? It should be impossible to have 5 gold zaishen coins by now, for you can only get three zaishen quests each day. A Black Widow as I've seen costs 5 gold zaishen coins and an extra amount of money... Eleh Mhent 16:53, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::Either they have ~40 characters or they bought the Pet Unlock Pack from the store. --Macros 18:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :::Here are the price requested by Helena to train a pet you just tamed: Tier 1 -> Tier 2 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 2 -> Tier 3 : 1 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1000 Balthazar Factions Tier 3 -> Tier 4 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 4 -> Tier 5 : 2 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 1500 Balthazar Factions Tier 5 -> Tier 6 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Tier 6 -> Tier 7 : 3 Zaishen silver + 100 gold or 2000 Balthazar Factions Fond it on the Talk:Zaishen Menagerie Grounds made by Loranoutan -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 08:04, 6 May 2009 (UTC) pet type unlocks Does she unlock the actual pets? If so, what are the costs, and if not, who does? RoseOfKali 19:03, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, I couldn't look it up myself as I already unlocked all the pets, and my other acct is prophecies-only, so I just cheated and used GWW. Also, she's a copy of Kisai. RoseOfKali 17:35, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Balth faction how are you supposed to pay 80k Balth when you can have a max of 10-xx k? do they honestly want you to pay zcoins or get a really high hero rank so you are even able to STORE that much faction? And the ZCoins aren't tradable....god, why do egyptian phoenixes have to be my favorite animal? ._. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 16:29, 7 August 2009 (UTC) :I guess hardcore PvP players won't have a problem with this, but if the Balth cost was lower, then it would be too cheap in that regard. The real cost is not the time it takes to earn balth faction (80k is nothing for a PvP-only player), but the fact that the player has a high faction cap due to having high PvP ranks. It's basically equivalent to getting it in the HoM in PvE. Zcoins are for everyone else who doesn't have enough titles in PvE OR PvP. RoseOfKali 16:43, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::I play PvP around 90% of the time and still I have only g2 because I don't like HA, ANet always punishes those who don't play "spikey spikey" -_-. So ZCoins is the only possibility for me, but thanks to ANet you can't buy a gold ZCoin for 4k like a ZKey and they can't be traded, so getting them takes another 3 months -.- ::And there I was hoping for a reasonable way to get this pet, I have 7 PvE chars, so the maxed titles way is totally impossible. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|Taki Fujiko]] 16:50, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::: *cough* Gladiator *cough* Commander *cough* This cold is killing me. :::Also, "I have only g2 because I don't like HA" → don't you mean Hero? g->glad->RA/TA. Not HA, not GvG. :::Maxed titles is very much a viable option, by the way. The amount of PvE characters is irrelevant as long as it's greater than 0. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I have... 14 PvE chars. :P And PvP is pretty fast at making zcoins, too, faster than PvE, where doing occasional missions and a few bounties got me a Heavy Pack in about a month (same coin price as the bird, 15 gold zcoins). Just grab the zquests for whatever it is you do most, and cash them in even if you don't get all the bonuses. Do this on multiple chars, and it will add up faster than you think. Chahbek Village zquest gave me a nice boost both times, too, because I did it with every char I had. :P And if by any off-chance you have a "full" account HoM, you only need 5 max titles on a char to get it in the HoM, I hit it with my ele yesterday and it worked. In the end, you ''should need to work for that bird, it's not meant to be easy. ;) RoseOfKali 05:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Argh I don't get it ! I've got a lvl 5 rainbow phoenix and I want a lvl 20 Dire rainbow phoenix. 1. Can I unlock the Dire 'nature' here? 2. How? 3. Do I have to train it to lvl 20 first or do I really have to train it like the dire pet guide says?(make it kill things..) Plz help me out, thank you^^ 16:36, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :You unlock pets in tiers when you put them in the Menagerie. A level 5 will only get the first tier, which will allow you to get a level 5 of that type. To get a Dire, you need to get it to level 20 either as a Dire itself, or as a Hearty. If it's Hearty at level 20, then put it in the Menagerie and get a Dire from it. Personally, I think that's retarded. Dires should ONLY be attainable if you actually work to get a Dire at SOME point or another. Fine to have other characters get it, but a Hearty should NOT be worth Dire. Maybe Elder would, but Hearty is the one you get by doing nothing with the pet but bringing it with you --Gimmethegepgun 17:17, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :: You're right about the retarted part, but it's faster right?^^ And I got my phoenix completely 'legit', which means from the hall of monuments. No buying, just raw PvE :) btw thanks for helping out. Still going to train it by myself i think.. 21:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC)